Wait, what?
by FrostingPencils
Summary: Harry Osborn is dying and asks Peter Parker for Spider-man's blood. What if he said yes? One-shot. Parksborn. TASM2.


"Peter, I'm dying," Harry blurted.

Peter stared up at Harry, trying not to let his mouth hang wide open. His one friend, his best friend, was dying. This didn't register. He couldn't accept that.

"H-how?" Peter asked, his voice subtly trembling.

"From the same disease that killed my father. It's hereditary. What's even worse is that it's killing me faster than it killed him. But I think I've found a way to cure it. I need Spider-Man's blood."

"What?"

"He can self-heal. He's just like the spider's my father and your father were engineering. If I had his blood, I could live."

"But what do I have to do with any of this? How could I help?"

"Because you know Spider-Man. From the way you talked about him at the park, I could tell that you knew him. Please, just convince him that I need his help."

Biting his lip, Peter's gaze fell to his hands in his lap. He felt cornered. Harry would figure out his secret identity within seconds at this rate. It didn't matter. His friend was dying and he wasn't about to leave him uncured.

"Harry, I _am_ Spider-Man," Peter admitted, looking up at Harry.

Harry fell silent. His eyes froze looking down at Peter. Peter's statement played over and over in his head. He couldn't believe it, but it made too much sense to be untrue.

"You…" he trailed off.

"I'll give you however much you need," Peter assured, laying his arm on the table. "You're not going to die on my watch."

"I- thank you so much," Harry mumbled, suddenly hugging Peter.

Peter awkwardly stood, holding Harry with him. He heard Harry softly sob out of joy. For the first time in years, Harry felt safe again. The anxiousness about curing his slow-killing disease temporarily subsided.

"Y-yeah, of course," Peter whispered, patting Harry's back.

"Could you show me?" Harry asked, pulling out of the hug and looking up at Peter with sparkles in his eyes.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Show you what?"

"Proof that you're Spider-Man."

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I do. I just, you know, want to see your costume or you shot a web or climb on a wall or something spidery."

"All right. How about all three?" Peter suggested.

Harry wanted to squeal. His best friend being Spider-Man sounded so neat. He couldn't wait to see him in action. Peter insisted that they go to the roof of Oscorp. The two rushed to an elevator and, once at the top floor, took a flight of stairs to the roof. A breeze hit them, gently whipping their hair and clothes around.

"Hold this for a moment," Peter instructed, handing Harry his backpack.

He took off his jacket, shirt, shoes, and pants to reveal his Spider-Man costume. Harry gasped as his saw it. It looked so cool up close. The intricate web design astonished him. Peter stuffed his clothes in his backpack and pulled out his mask.

He told Harry as he took back his backpack, "I wouldn't want anyone else to know who I am."

"I understand," Harry laughed. "So what will you do?"

"I thought I'd take you for a ride."

"Wait, what?"

Harry froze. He trusted Peter and all, but he was not going to go swinging on webs with him. Fear took over as he stepped away from his friend.

"Come on. It'll be fun. I promise I won't drop you. I've saved plenty of people and haven't dropped one," Peter assured, extending his hand out to Harry.

Harry still wasn't one hundred percent sure Peter was Spider-Man. He was pretty sure, given the costume and extensive knowledge. Peter jumping off a building in a Spidey suit with him to their deaths sounded unlikely. He had to be the real deal. Still scared, he forced himself to take Peter's hand. He needed a bit of fun and excitement after being told he would die at age thirty.

Smiling under his mask, Peter pulled Harry close and leapt off of the building. Harry held his arms around Peter's body as tightly as he could. He let out a breath as Peter thwipped a web and swung to the next building. No amusement park ride could recreate this feeling. Harry opened his eyes to see buildings pass by. Peter being Spider-Man was still sinking in.

Harry's stomach dropped each time they went down and his muscles tensed. He doubted they would fall, but his gut told him otherwise. As they went up, he relaxed. Once they finally came to a halt on top of a building, Harry gazed up at his masked friend.

"You're amazing," he breathed, pulling off Peter's mask and brashly kissing him.

Peter's eyes widened. He had no idea how to react. He hadn't expected _that_ to happen. Soon Harry pulled away, immensely blushing and covering his mouth.

He stammered, "I'm-I'm so sorry. I was s-so excited a-and full of adrenaline… I-I shouldn't have done that."

Still registering what had happened, Peter softly grabbed Harry's shoulders.

"That wasn't half-bad actually," Peter replied, blushing and smiling stupidly.

He held Harry closer and leaned in to kiss him. They kissed more deeply. Soon it turned into making-out. Neither knew where these feeling came from, or if they were just hyped up on adrenaline.

Suddenly, a blonde woman burst out of the door on the rooftop and yelled, "What the fuck, Peter? I thought you loved me!"

Peter parted with Harry to look at Gwen. Her teeth grit against each other as she glared at him. He didn't feel like stopping what was happening between him and Harry. Going back to Gwen was not on his to-do list anyways.

"We broke up a month ago," Peter reminded. "I'm a free man."

"At least have the decency to take your boyfriend or whatever somewhere other than my house," she cried, flipping him off and rushing inside.

Harry clung to Pete throughout the ordeal. He knew of Peter's ex. She seemed insanely attached to her ex-boyfriend, but her reaction felt somewhat normal.

"We should go somewhere else," Harry persuaded.

"Y-yeah. Your place?" Peter asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Once Peter brought Harry home, he took off his mask again. They stood in Harry's living room. Pizza and Chinese food boxes littered the coffee table along with books, tissues, and empty shot glasses. Sadness began to envelope him as he took in what Harry had put himself through.

"I'm sorry," Peter mumbled, hugging Harry.

Caught off guard, Harry replied, "For what? You're going to cure me."

"For what you've been through. Sitting around knowing that you're going to die can't be easy."

"I drink a lot," Harry sighed. "It helps and makes it worse all at the same time."

Rubbing Harry's back, Peter pressed his cheek against his head. As Harry's one and only real friend, he now felt responsible for helping him. Though they had been childhood bestie's, they were still getting familiar with each other again. It had been ten years since Harry left. Both had changed.

"When do you want to take my blood?" Peter asked, releasing Harry.

"I'll get a team of trustworthy scientists set up tomorrow. And I need to fire Menken. He reminds me too much of my father."

"Great. I do not pity that guy one bit."

Harry grinned. Everything slowly fell into place. His death wouldn't be so soon after all. He knew that he could count on Peter. Everyone else had succeeded in being a major let down. Peter never had, significantly at least. When they were younger he always managed to make it up somehow.

"Thank you for everything," Harry said, kissing Peter again.

It felt odd, but neither pulled away. Kissing his best friend, a guy, was unexpected. Not bad, but strange nonetheless. Harry wondered if they would become a thing. After seemingly-endless one night stands and short relationships with gold diggers, he didn't know if he could actually go steady with someone.

Peter mumbled before kissing Harry again, "You're welcome."

Peter didn't mind the thought of being with Harry. He wasn't sure what his aunt would think, but he didn't have to tell her. Keeping secrets made him feel guilty but he was an adult now. He knew there were some things he would never share with her. This was all assuming him and Harry started dating or something. Now the thought kind of made him tense. His relationship with Gwen went south fast. Being Spider-Man gave him little time to fix or tend to relationships. Did he want to date his best friend?

"Peter?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Do you wanna fuck?"

Pure redness covered Peter's face. He had to have heard that wrong.

"W-what?"

The confused look on Peter's face brought Harry back to reality. Feeling stupid for asking such a thing, he covered his mouth again.

Pulling away from Peter, he blurted, "Ah-um-never mind! Sorry, stupid adrenaline. I should, um, just stop talking."

"You really like me, don't you?" Peter asked.

"Y-yeah," Harry admitted, darting his gaze away.

He had never felt so embarrassed before. Showing his feelings for Peter was obviously a bad idea.

Peter awkwardly laughed, "Hey, Har, it's all right. I don't hate you or anything."

Peter pulled Harry into a super awkward side-hug. It was then that Harry noticed something odd.

"I hate to say it, but your suit doesn't hide boners very well."

"WHAT!?" Peter exclaimed, covering his crotch with his hands. "Shit shit shit."

Harry burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny," Peter mumbled, pulling out a pair of pants from his backpack and slipping them on.

"It's _very_ funny, and kind of sexy, too."

Harry gave Peter a seductive gaze.

"Sexy?" Peter replied, walking over to his friend. "I never thought I'd hear you say something like that to me."

He then wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. At this distance he took in Harry's icy blue eyes.

"Weird, huh?"

"I'm Spider-man. Can't get weirder than that."

"Sure. But seriously, do you wanna fuck?" Harry asked again, this time pushing himself against Peter.

Kind of warry, Peter slightly pulled away and answered, "Harry that's, um, a pretty big step considering that we haven't seen each other in ten years."

"Big step? Peter, we kissed and then some outside your ex's apartment," Harry groaned, leaning in closer to Peter's face.

"All right, all right, I'm super horny anyways. Adrenaline does that," Peter gave up and suddenly kissed Harry again.

He pulled Harry closer to his body as he made-out with him. The two groped each other all over, hoping to turn each other on.

"Is this all adrenaline?" Harry asked, parting with Peter.

Panting, Peter quickly replied, "Maybe, but I don't care right now."

Impatiently he pushed his lips back onto Harry's. As they continued to kiss and feel each other, Peter picked up Harry and carried him to his room. Light curtains covered the windows while still letting in most of the sunlight.

"Fuck me, Peter," Harry breathed, caressing his friend's smooth face.

Peter pushed Harry onto the bed. He took in that moment of Harry lying there fully clothed but ready to take him. He'd never felt so giddy. His friend that fully trusted him, that didn't need a recap of the past ten years because they could remember each other without saying a word, wanted to fuck him.

Slowly, he removed his pants that were over his suit and crawled onto the bed so that he was over Harry. His boner created an odd lump in the suit. Harry giggled at the sight, but put his arms around Peter's neck regardless. Smiling, Peter leaned down and kissed Harry. He propped himself up with one arm while using the other to comb his fingers through Harry's nearly perfect hair.

"Peter?"

"What is it, Har?"

"Did you close the door?" Harry asked with a drunk-looking smile.

Blushing, Peter answered, "No. I'll go do that."

Getting off of Harry, he quickly made his way to the door. He almost couldn't wait another second to be with him. After he closed the door and locked it, he returned.

* * *

"Well that was something," Harry breathed, clinging to Peter under the covers of his bed.

Peter smiled. He absolutely loved the feeling of Harry in his arms. This definitely wasn't either's first time.

"Yeah," Peter mumbled, still recovering his breath.

He planted a short kiss on Harry's lips. Blushing, Harry laid his head on Peter's shoulder. Harry's previous tiredness soon returned. As his eyes slowly closed, Peter gently pulled his fingers through his blond hair.

"Good night," Peter whispered jokingly.

Already half-asleep, Harry softly laughed back, "Shut up, I'm exhausted."


End file.
